Bait for the heir of Gondor
by YukitoK
Summary: not l/a slash AT ALL! Pip and Legolas are taken capture by Saruman. Takes place durring Two towers. Some mild Legolas torture. Saruman is trying to lure Aragorn to him, hence the title. But again not a L/A buy you can take it that way if you want
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bait For the Heir of Gondor

Author: grissom500

Summary: what would have happened if Legolas and Pip were taken by the orcs instead of pip and merry? What if the orcs actually GOT to Saruman? 

Rating: PG some legolas torture, nothing too horid. Minimal blood.

Disclaimer: HA yeah right I own them. I wish. I'm not making money off of them either. All belongs Tolkien. 

"Did you bring the halflings?" Saruman asked.

"We got one."

"WHAT?!"

"But My Lord, we did get an elf."

The anger fell from the wizards face, "Who?"

"I don't know."

"Well bring him before me then!" Saruman snapped.

The orc captain disappeared and returned, moments later with three of his men. One carried a red haired hobbit and set him gently at the wizard's feet. The other two roughly threw a large, willowy elf beside the halfling.

"Ah, the young Greenleaf. Not only have you brought an elf, you have brought a prince."

"What will we do with them Lord Saruman?" Wormtounge asked from the wizard's side.

"We will use them to lure the Ring to us. And, if not the Ring, at least Aragorn."

"Aragorn!" Wormtounge said alarmed, "Why would we want him here?"

"Because he is the heir of Gondor and Sauron will cast favor upon the one who brings Him one of His greatest enemies."

"How will you draw him here My Lord? Surely he is not as stupid as to just walk into Isengard?"

"Perhaps not. We will make sure he comes. He and the elf share a bond, weather known or not, for they are both of royal blood and they are both sensitive to the other. Aragorn WILL come, or we will deliver these young ones to Sauron in his stead."

Wormtounge chuckled, "Tell me My Lord, how will you torture the elf to make his friend come?"

"I need not do anything save lock him in some chambers and check on him from time to time," Saruman said.

"I don't understand Lord Saruman."

The wizard sneered, "Of course you don't, I will explain it to you. You need do naught to a wood-elf save imprison him where he cannot see the sun and make sure no trees can talk to him."

"Do you hope to get from him the Ring's location?"

"No, he would die first I have no doubt, but the halfling may prove useful for that."

And so Saruman lay a spell upon them and placed on each of their wrists a bronze bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpectedly maybe, Pippin awoke first. The room was fairly large and lit with a strange pale light. 

"Oh my head. What have those loathsome orcs done to me? And where is poor Legolas?"

He stood up slowly and looked round. The Elvish Prince was on a bed. He was laid full length and evil though the light was, it reflected off the fair face of the unconscious Legolas. He was indeed not in possession of his senses, for an elf sleeps with his eyes open and Legolas's pale orbs were closed. A wave of dread washed over the young hobbit and he climbed up onto the bed and laid his head on the elf's breast. Perceiving the rising and falling of his chest, he jumped down from the bed and sat on the floor. It was then that he first took notice of the bracelet on his wrist. 

"What devilry is this?"

Legolas did not stir for many days. An orc came and pushed food in the door every so often. There was a small swinging door in the bottom of it near the floor. The hinges were on the outside, and was too small for Pippin, let alone Legolas to fit though.

One day there came a low agonized groan from the bed.

"Legolas!" Pippin cried in joy and sprung up at once.

"Oh, my head."

"That's much the same as I said," said Pippin climbing up next to him.

"Here drink this." He offered Legolas a chalice.

"What is it? And where are we?" Asked Legolas.

"The first question, at least, I can answer. It is just water."

Legolas took a drink, "How long have you been awake Master Peregrin?"

"Well it seems like years, but I expect it has only been days. Lonely and anxious days they were though."

"I am sorry I worried you Master, but I…" 

He took in a sudden breath and his eyes misted over like a cloud over the sun. He fell heavily back to the bed and apparently could not breathe for he gasped for air. His eyes were open and frantic, his fair face twisted in pain. 

"Legolas!" Pippin cried.

All the elf's muscles seemed tense and he had a hand clutched to his breast. Then, as suddenly as the fit had come, it left and Legolas relaxed.

"Legolas! Are you all right?"

Legolas took in two shaky breaths, "Yes, I believe so."

"Oh, that was frightening. What happened?"

"It would seem that someone has laid a spell upon me." 

Instead of terrified, Pippin looked shocked.

"Who could do such a thing to an elf? Is it even possible?"

"It is apparently, or that would not have happened. The power seems to be centered in these bracelets."

"It is indeed Your Highness," Came a voice from the door.

"And who are you?" asked Pippin.

"Saruman," Legolas whispered in fear and Pippin gaped.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey chapter 3 is ready! Am I good or what? Rock on. Anyway, I don't own Lord of the Rings and yeah so that's all I have to tell you, except I may just have to kill Legolas in this one (not perminatly of course) and "Legolas' Song" will hopefully get up here soon (that's my other lotr story).

So here goes nothin'

"Saruman? You are Saruman?"

"Yes I am. And who are you?"

"Peregrin Took."

"Pippin, say no more," Legolas said. "We cannot trust him, he is now a fell creature." Legolas cried in pain and his back arched.

"Stop!" Cried Pippin, "Please stop! You are killing him!"

"No I am not. I need him."

Legolas screamed. Saruman waved his hand and the elf relaxed back into the bed with a groan.

Pippin sped to his side and ran a hand over the elf's fair forehead. 

"He has a fever. What have you done to him?"

The Istari smiled madly at him, "Nothing that will kill him any time soon. He is to act as a lure. I need him for now, at least, ill and in pain. Both of you would draw him quicker so I would advise you to hold your tongue Peregrin Took. You have come to Isengard. This is Orthanc and I would caution you against any hope of escape for I could fell you with a thought. I know all that goes on within these walls."

"Why are we here?" Pippin asked, "What value or porpoise could we possibly serve for you?"

"If you think that your pathetic lives hold any worth to me, you are sadly mistaken. You are only a means to an end. Bait, as it were."

"Bait? Bait for who?" Pippin asked.

"The heir to the throne of Gondor," Saruman said in a deep, grim voice.

"Who?" Pippin asked.

"He will not come," Said Legolas serenely, staring at the ceiling.

"I think he will," said Saruman.

"If he comes, he will come with a whole host of men. And though Pippin and myself maybe destroyed so will you. And you will have no one to cast blame upon, save yourself," Legolas said.

"I am not afraid of men," said Saruman.

"Then possibly you would like to know that Mithrandir is alive and with Aragorn. He is no longer Grey, he is White, and far more powerful than you, as he always was," said Legolas.

"How could you know these things?"

"I can feel his the presence of his Maiar, and see it in my minds eye. Olorin [that's Gandalf's real name] has returned and you WILL fall."

"Silence!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's notes: Aww poor elf boy's depressed. Oh well. Oh and he totally back talks Saruman … some more. Oh he's so bad.

"Silence!" He swung his staff at the elf and Legolas' head snapped to the side, as if he had been struck.

"You know nothing Elfling! Close that fair mouth, or I will close it for you!"

"You have neither the courage nor the power to kill me, Saruman."

A mad light came into the Istari's eye, "I would not count on that if my life was on the line."

Legolas looked him in the eyes defiently, "I do not fear death, and I certainly do not fear you."

Pippen stepped between them, "Legolas, to not antagonize him."

"Listen to the halfling Elf! You do not want me as an enemy!"

Legolas pretended not to hear him and maintained his ceiling gazing, as he had throughout the conversation.

The wizard stalked out, slaming and bolting the door behind him.

"Legolas! What came over you? Have you gone mad?"

"No, I have not. Saruman speeks only lies. He knows not all that goes on, within thease walls or no, though not is not what he would have us believe. And the idea that he could kill us with just a thought is rediculous."

"Still, why anger him?" Pippin asked.

"He cannot and will not kill me. You heard him as plainly as I, he needs me as bait. And even if he did kill me, I did not lie when I said that I do not fear death. I am old Master Peregrin, I have seen and done many things, some I would give anything to forget."

"Do not invite death upon yourself. You have much to give here and Middle Earth needs you."

"What would you propose we do Pippin? How do we escape?" As the last word left his lips he began a fit of painful coughing. "Thease evil braclets! Curse them!" He said, when he could speek again. "We should not speek of escape, I get the feeling, that attack was not coinciedence with our discussion."

"All right. Is Gandalf really alive? Can you truly feel him?"

The Elf closed his eyes, "Yes I believe so. It is hard to know, for it would seem that Saruman has made the tree's voices dumb, at least to me. Thease stones have little but evil to tell." When he opened his eyes there was strange gleam in the depths of them. "But be assured my dear hobbit, Saruman WILL fall."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Authors notes: Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf come in. Aragorn is feeling the effects of Saruman's spell. 

Disclaimer: See Chpter 1   


Aragorn awoke with a fast dimishing memory of pained elvish eyes. He also awoke with a cough. "Are you all right Aragorn?" Gimli asked. 

"No. That is I had a frightening dream. I do not know what happened. Someone is in trouble." He looked very ill. 

"Gandalf?" Gimli said in concern. "Aragorn is ill." 

The wizard walked to where his companions were. He placed a hand on Aragorn's head. 

"No fever. You must sence our dear friend Legolas' pain from afar. Saruman has him, and has put some terrible dark spell upon him. He will not last very long, unless I can get to him on time." 

"Legolas," Aragorn whispered, "Of course." 

"And what of Aragorn?" Gimli asked. 

"He should be fine. But he will get more ill as Legolas does." 

"Can you do nothing to aid him? Ease his pain?" Gimli asked. 

"No. The spell was not cast on Aragorn. If I can get to Legolas I can possibly do something." 

"And what if Legolas does not survive?" Aragorn asked "Will I die as well?" 

"No indeed. As long as Legolas is alive you should feel his pain." 

"Well, I am glad to say he is very much alive," Aragorn's face was lined in agony. 

"Saruman will not let him live long," Said Gandalf, "We must make haste." 

"Then you must go with out me. I will do you no good." 

"I agree," said Gandalf. 

"We cannot leave him here. Not in this wretched forest," Said Gimli. 

"Do not say ill of that which you do not know. Fangorn has a more anceint and potent magic than even mine. Treebeard and his kind will take care of this most important man." 

"You trust these things to take care of Aragorn, when he is the savior of a race?" Gimli asked. 

"I would trust Treebeard with Frodo, and even now Merry is in his care. They will find you Aragorn. Tell them that Gimli and I have gone to Isengard. I think he will agree to go," Gandalf said. 

Aragorn nodded. 

"Fear not. There are no orcs or fell creatures in this wood." 

Aragorn nodded again, "Gandalf?" 

The wizard kneeled by his side, "Yes Aragorn?" 

The man took Gandalf's hand in his own, "Bring them back safely Gandalf." 

"I shall do my best Aragorn. Treebeard will be here soon. Here is my water and your own. There is plenty of wood for the fire. Just rest quietly." 

Aragorn smiled, "I shall do my best Gandalf." 

And so, with much grumbling and complaining on Gimli's part, they mounted Shadowfax and sped toward Isengard. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Author's notes: Some scary Legolas scenes. I mean oh man, SCARY elf boy.   
  


"Legolas?! Oh please wake up!" 

The effort it took to just turn his pale haired head to the side was terrible. Saruman's spell had worked more quickly than even he had expected. In the space of a day Legolas had gone from basically healthy, to his current disquieted state. He talked much in his sleep and his fever had risen to far higher that it should have been, especially for an elf. Legolas' body was not in anyway fit to hold up under such a ferocious internal attack. 

The elf looked weakly at Pippin, his eyes half glazed. Pain was written in his eyes. 

"How do you feel?" Pippin asked, taking his hand, "Oh! You're cold as ice!" 

All color had long since fled the elf's cheeks and lips. He hooked to be on the very brink of death. 

"The trees Peregrin --- it is so quiet --- I miss the trees." 

"Would you like me to sing to you?" 

"No. I want you to go." He put a hand over the bracelet on Pippin's wrist. A white light poured from his hand and on his face was a great fierceness and concentration, as if he were grappling with a terrible foe. Pippin looked upon him with wonder, for he was no longer a simple wood elf, the light had transfigured him into a great lord. He as revealed then as the prince he was. The moment passed and Legolas gasped for breath, and Pippin's bracelet fell with a sharp _clang _to the floor. The door swung open as if pushed by an invisible hand. 

"You are free Pippin. Run!" 

"No, I will not leave you here!" Pippin cried. 

"Don't be fool, leave me now, or Mithrandir would have my head!" 

"No, I will," Saruman stood in the door. "Gandalf is outside this tower even as I speak. How did you do it Elfling? Tell me! How did you call him forth?" 

Legolas turned onto his back and looked fixedly at the ceiling, apparently intent on pretending Saruman was not there. 

Pippin suddenly found himself unable to draw breath. It was as if strong hands were squeezing his throat very hard. 

"Tell me or the halfling dies!" 

In one fluid motion the elf was out of his bed and before Saruman's face, all trace of weariness gone. Hate was on his fair visage and burned like a brand in his eyes. His lips curled in anger, "You leave him be Saruman." 

"Tell me!" 

"Let him be and I will." 

Saruman thought this over, "Fine," he spat and released Pippin. 

As soon as the wizard's attention was averted, the elfin prince struck him a powerful backhanded blow. 

"RUN PIPPIN!" Legolas screamed and Pippin did not argue. 

Saruman picked himself up off the floor, "You will pay for that dearly Elfling. Your life is forfeit." 

Legolas smiled bitterly, "I do not care Saruman. If I do not break you, Mithrandir will." 

"Silence!" 

Legolas stood before Saruman as a warrior. Awaiting his death. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I'm sorry! I really am! I just want to apologize for this chapter before hand. Ooooo you are all gonna hate me. 

Gandalf and Gimli stood outside Orthanc, as if unsure what to do. Suddenly and apparently out of nowhere, Pippin came flying out the front door. He ran to Gandalf and leapt into his arms, weeping.

"Are you uninjured Peregrin Took?"

"Yes indeed Gandalf. You are alive! Miracle of all miracles! Legolas spoke true then!"

"Legolas? How is he?" Asked Gimli.

"He was alive when I left him, but –" Pippin began to sob, "He is fighting Saruman."

Gandalf looked both amazed and terrified by this news and set Pippin down. It was then that Pippin noticed something moving over Gandalf's head.

"Gandalf!" he cried, "Look it is Merry and … what is that?"

Gandalf turned, "Ah, I see Treebeard has arrived."

Behind the Ent there was a whole host of men on horses and others of Treebeard's kin.

"Hail Gandalf," said the lead man, "I am Éomer son of Éomund. I am the Third Marshal of Riddermark."

"Well met Éomer," said Gandalf, "Where is Aragorn?"

"I am here Gandalf," said Aragorn, stepping forward.

"You are not ill anymore I take it?"

"No, but does that bode well or ill for our friend Legolas?"

"I do not know Aragorn, but we are about to find out."

A great light then issued from Orthanc and all the men shielded their eyes. The brightness faded gradually into the form of an elf. It was Legolas, and he was dressed in white raiment, the light came from a star upon his brow, but permeated his whole being. In his right hand he carried Saruman's staff and in his left a pale elven blade, stained with blood. Both blade and staff hung loosely at his sides, Indeed the staff almost smote the ground, as it was, tipped forward and gripped only vaguely in the middle. All, excepting Gandalf, were entranced with his beauty as he strode toward them. Time slowed and a great wind blew about Legolas, and through his clothes and loose hair. He looked very tall and mighty. He stopped before Gandalf and regarded all assembled with a serene and superior look in one smooth motion of his head. Merry and Gimli were reminded at once of the Lady of The Wood. His gaze settled again on Gandalf. He cast aside the crimson blade on the hard ground, and to the surprise of all, slowly went down upon one knee and held Saruman's staff up to the wizard. 

__

Gandalf the White he said in elvish. This had a strange effect upon Gandalf as he took the staff from the fair creature. Some profound change in the depths of his eyes.

Legolas stood, "Where is Pippin?" he asked quietly.

Pippin was so transfixed that he did not move at once and Treebeard had to give him a little nudge.

"I am here Legolas!" he cried.

"Good, you are safe." He smiled faintly and his gray eyes were mournful. He met Aragorn's gaze, _Nimarië, _he said in his own tongue.

The light passed from Legolas, and a great anguish entered him. He was again clad in green and brown and his gleaming hair tied back. He put a long fingered hand to his stomach.

"Alas! I have won, but at a great cost. Saruman has run me through with my own blade." 

Then the noble elf seemed to fold in on himself and lay upon his back, gazing at he gray sky. His companions ran forward. Aragorn took his friends cold hand in his own. Blood ran from Legolas' lips and lay in stark contrast to his lovely pale skin.

"Aragorn remember," he coughed once, "Light always conquers dark."

The slowly blinked his eyes and they remained open in death, for he walked in the dream world ere he left.

They all wept, save the Ents and Gandalf, who closed his eyes to the world. Most of the men of the Rohirrim had never even gazed upon an elf before and none had seen one die, the sight was so terrible, that no heart among the stout company remained unmoved. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yay for Ents! Let's hear it! WAHOO! All you Lego fans will really like Ents after this. Oh we are soooo lucky that Quickbeam was around, even though he didn't show up in the stupid MOVIE. GRRRRRR stupid Peter Jackson (just kidding). 

Treebeard stepped forward, "Hoom, hmm, and elfing eh?" and reaching down he picked Legolas' still form from the ground with his long fingers. He looked at Gandalf, "This one is the heir of Thranduil eh? Hoom, now let me think…" he trailed off. A deep brooding silence fell upon the company.

"Yes, hmm, I think it just might work. Bregalad [elfish for Quickbeam], come and take this one to your home see what you can do for him."

The slim grey ent took Legolas gently in his strong arms and started away.

"Wait!" cried Aragorn, "I would know where you are taking him."

"My name is Quickbeam heir of Isildur and I mean your friend no harm. Gandalf knows where I take him. Go thither in hoom, three risings of the sun. I will see what I can do." The ent disappeared and Merry approached Aragorn and lay a hand on his arm.

"Strider, do not be troubled, these Ents are trustworthy and very kind. Legolas will be all right, I am certain of it."

Aragorn smiled down at him, "Thank you Merry. I am encouraged by your words. And I hope you are right."

Legolas awoke, knowing neither who nor where he was. A tall grey thing came to him and it seemed to the elf that it was trying to communicate with him, for noises came from it's mouth. Legolas' stomach felt funny and he put a hand to it.

'Hungry young one?' said Bregalad in elfish.

'Yes,' said Legolas before he could think about it.

'Good you know Elfish.'

'What is Elfish?'

'It is a language spoken by the elves, you Prince Greenleaf, are an elf.'

'Prince? What is a prince?'

The ent smiled, 'I will teach you, you have much to remember.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yes he is alive! I'm NOT that mean…well yes I am, but that's not the point. What is the point? Hell if I know! Sorry, I was strolling on a tangent again. Yeah and though Lego is alive he's uh…different. (snickers evilly).

On a lighter and totally irrelevant note I got a PS2 for Christmas! I know you all wanted to know that! I also got a CSI soundtrack and the Lord of the Rings two towers soundtrack. I'm going to have to buy the Two Towers game for myself though. My parents got golf, tony hawk, baseball and Harry Potter. Oh well. We also got a DVD player, so now I can buy the four disk extended version of Fellowship!!!!! See I've watched the video so many times I've memorized all the lines so now I get new lines to memorize! Thirty minutes of new footage WAHOO! 

I just got back from the store. My dad says he doesn't understand the "point" of the DVD when I already have the VHS! Ooooo, that makes me mad! So I got Rebel Assault 2 for Play station instead. Okay, well enough wining you guys want more story I bet. Here it is.

"How is he Quickbeam?" said Gandalf.

"I do not think he is quite ready to see you all yet. He is still a bit, hm, wide-eyed. And he is not who he was before." Said Quickbeam.

"That is to be expected."

"Perhaps." 

They stood alone in a clearing of tall, dark trees. The sound of the Ents renting Isengard echoed through the ground. The morning was bright, but clouds were gathering to the south. A storm was coming to all middle earth, not just the plains of Rohan. 

"I know your friends wish to see him, but I would only think two or three could see him at once. Unless you wait a few more days. He will be more prepared then. Hm…"

A small cry of pain rent the still air of Fangorn Wood.

"Oh dear," said Quickbeam, "He is very good at getting into trouble."

Gandalf laughed, "That, at least, has not changed."

"Bregalad!" A tiny boy dashed into the clearing and ran smack into Gandalf. The poor thing landed hard on his backside, crying and staring at his hand. Gandalf bent down before him. He was a very wild looking little creature dressed as he was only in green leafs, his face was traces of dirt, his fair hair was to his chin and disheveled. 

"Owie!" cried the little boy.

"Hush young one," said Gandalf. The small thing looked up at him startled, but his gaze quickly turned curious, his injured hand forgotten. Gandalf took the opportunity to grab the injured appendage from the boy's grip.

The wound was not deep and was already beginning to heal. It was a small cut on his index finger. All the time he was examining the cut, Gandalf could feel the small creature's gaze upon him. He finally looked up and was pierced through with bright, clear grey eyes.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" said the little boy.

The wizard embraced him quickly then let him go, "Good to see you my lad. I am Gandalf, called Mithrandir by your people."

"Mithrandir? Then you are not an elf?" his accent was thick and his words came slow and hard.

"What is wrong with his speech?" asked Gandalf.

"Nothing," replied the Ent, "Save that it is new to him, but he is a hasty little thing and learns quickly."

Gandalf smiled, "That too has not changed."

Legolas had been eyeing Gandalf carefully.

"I like you," he said suddenly, "'Grey Pilgrim,'…that is an odd name for one so white. 'Mithrangalad' would suit you better, Pilgrim of Light." [Is Mithrangalad right? I don't know elfish. Feel free to help me out anybody]

Gandalf shook his head in amazement, "Wise beyond his years."

"Not really," said Bregalad slowly, "His star is still as old as it ever was. His physical form is just changed for now, though as I said before, he is a hasty thing and grows as quickly as he thinks."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Gandalf glanced at Legolas, who was trying to catch a butterfly and quite content to ignore the conversation between Ent and Wizard. 

"He handled meeting you better than I would have expected. Bring all your company, but admit only two, then if he handles that well, the rest could enter." 

"Thank you Quickbeam, I will send in Aragorn and one other, for Aragorn has known him long." 

"Then do not send him, send any but him. He will bring up memories that he is not ready for. I think maybe the hobbits would not be too hard at first. They are his height." 

"Who?" Legolas gave up on his persuit of the butterfly in favor of the conversation. "Are there more...uh...mellon coming?" 

"Mellon is friend Legolas," said Bregalad calmly and patiently. 

Legolas' young cherub of a face went suddenly blank, "'Speek 'friend' and enter,'" he said. He blinked and his eyes were wide. "That was a queer feeling." He beamed at Gandalf, "I can not wait to meet your...friends." 

"Indeed," said Gandalf with one eyebrow raised. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Gandalf returned to the sounds of bickering in the camp. 

"My people need our aid!" said Eomer. 

"Then go, I see no one blocking your path," said Aragorn. 

"Will you not come with us as you promised?" 

"I will, as soon as I have seen my friend." 

"We haven't any time Aragorn, we must leave within the hour." 

"Then I will not go with you." 

"It seems to me Aragorn," said Gandalf from where he stood, "That you have bigger matters to deal with than one reckless elf." 

The hobbits had run up to Gandalf while he was speaking and now looked up at him, hope in their eyes. 

"Is Legolas...dead?" asked Pippin and all eyes in the camp, Man, Ranger, Ent, Dwarf and Hobbit were on him. 

Gandalf smiled gently at Pippin, "No Peregrin he is quite well and will soon be readily to join us. For now Aragorn I must agree with Eomer, you are needed elsewhere, and Legolas would not have you linger for him. Ride out with the men of Rohan and Legolas will join you soon enough I have no doubt." 

All eyes now turned to Aragorn to see how he would take this advice. The man had his eyes closed, but he was not resting for his brow was furrowed, and it seemed as if a great weight of age had suddenly descended on him. When he opened his grey eyes they were resigned and sad. "My heart says stay, but my head and Gandalf say go. It seems my heart is outnumbered. I will go with Eomer." 

Gandalf smiled, "Good! The Hobbits will stay here I think." 

"I would go with Strider, if he would permit me," said Merry. 

It was Aragorn's turn to smile, "Come with if you will Meriadoc of The Shire. I would welcome your aid." 

"He may go in my stead," said Gimli, "Don't worry Aragorn, young Pippin and I will look after Legolas, won't we lad?" 

"Riders! Prepare yourselves! We ride to war as quick as may be!" cried Eomer. 

The camp suddenly became a buzz with activity. 

"What about you Gandalf?" asked Merry, "Where are you going?" 

"I will stay here with Pippin and Gimli for a time, but I will have to take leave of them soon, for there is a matter I must see to." 

"Good luck Merry," Pippin took his cousin's hands, there were tears in his eyes. Merry smiled, "Don't worry Pip, I'm with Aragorn and you will be with the Ents, we'll be safe and I'm sure we will see one another again." 

Pippin nodded, but he was crying now and Merry took him into a hug, "It will all turn out in the end Pippin." 

"I hope you are right Merry," said Aragorn, kneeling by the hobbits, "This war will be long and dark, but even hobbits will have some part in it I am sure. I will not say you should not be afraid, for there are many terrifying things in this world and many larger than you in stature of body, but none larger in heart. Remember that if you are ever overwhelmed by your task," he smiled, "There is always hope. Come Merry." He took Merry by the hand and lead him away.   
  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They watched the Riders depart and then turned to Gandalf.

"Well," said Pippin, "What now?"

"I must go and see if Saruman is really dead, Gimli, do you have Legolas' pack?"

"Right here Gandalf," said the dwarf, holding up the light bag.

"Good, follow Treebeard to Quickbeam and give Legolas his extra clothing. I will meet you there shortly. I warn you though, he is not himself."

"But he is alive," said Pippin, as if reminding himself.

Gandalf smiled, "Yes he's alive."

~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*

"Legolas, come down! You are being very rude, you have guests!" Bregalad called up to the trees.

A stream of agitated Elvish spouted back at him.

"No, I am not going to let you stay up there, come down or you will not have your midday draught."

More Elvish drifted into them on the wind.

"I do not care if you are a prince. We are not debating this. Gandalf's friends have come."

Pippin screamed and jumped back in sudden surprise as Legolas' young face appeared nose-to-nose with him.

The elf was eating and apple and hanging upside-down from a low branch, "Greetings little one," he said.

"Legolas, your manners!"

The elf sighed and gracefully flipped from the branch. He bowed to Pippin, Gimli and Treebeard, "My name is Prince Legolas, I am Thranduil's son from Mirkwood. Pleased to meet you."

"Thank you Legolas. You may go. I will call you for midday meal."

Legolas rolled his eyes and swiftly leapt into the trees and vanished from sight.


End file.
